Maximum TV
Maximum TV is the network for kids TV in Chope Current programming (Animated) *44 cats (January 1st 2020) *Apanman (January 1st 1989) *Arthur (September 1st 1997) *Alvin and The Chipmunks (2015) (October 31st 2015) *Apple and Onion (April 1st-June 25th 2018 November 11th 2019-) *Amphibia (September 30th 2019) *Beyblade (January 1st 2002) *Bakugan (March 27th 2009-august 31st 2014 April 1st 2019) *Bubble Guppies (July 6th 2011-November 25th 2017 June 25th 2018-) *Blaze and The Monster Machines (January 1st 2015) *Big City Greens (September 30th 2018) *Bluey (November 1st 2019) *Boruto naruto next generation (January 1st 2020) *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (august 13th 1988-November 25th 1990 June 4th 1993-September 29th 2004 June 14th 2011-January 25th 2014 November 1st 2019-) *Charlie brown specials (October 31st 1988) *Crayon shin chin (April 13th 1992) *Chibi maruko-chan (1995) (January 8th 1995) *Cyberchase (April 1st 2002) *Chuggington (march 25th 2009-september 30th 2017 December 23rd 2019) *Craig of The Creek (April 1st 2018) *The Casagrandes (October 14th 2019) *Dragon ball (1985) (August 13th 1988) *Doraemon (2005) (June 15th 2005) *Dinosaur Train (September 30th 2009) *Ducktales (2017) (September 30th 2017) *Dragon Ball Super (September 30th 2017) *Disenchantment (September 30th 2018) *Dragon ball heroes (January 1st 2020) *DC Superhero Girls (September 30th 2019) *D.N.ACE (September 30th 2019) *The Flintstones (August 13th 1988-June 25th 2018 September 30th 2019-) *Future card Buddyfight ace (November 11th 2019) *Forky Asks a Question (November 12th 2019) *Gumball (July 6th 2011) *Gravity Falls (September 30th 2012-September 30th 2017 June 25th 2018-) *Green eggs and ham (January 1st 2020) *Hey Arnold (January 1st 1997) *Hotel Transylvania the animated series (October 31st 2017-january 21st 2019 January 1st 2020) *Hilda (April 1st 2019) *Inspector Gadget (1983) (August 13th 1988-June 25th 1996 July 23rd 1999-September 29th 2004 March 15th 2015-September 30th 2017 September 30th 2019) *Infinity Train (September 30th 2019) *Its pony (January 18th 2020) *Legends of Korra (June 25th 2012-November 25th 2018 September 30th 2019) *The Loud House (September 30th 2016) *Lego City Adventures (September 30th 2019) *Mao Mao: Heroes Of Pure Heart (November 11th 2019) *Max and Ruby (May 30th 2004) *Mickey Mouse (2013) (March 25th 2014) *Miraculous (February 14th 2016) *Mickey and The Roadster Racers (April 1st 2017) *My Hero Academia (November 1st 2019) *Nature Cat (January 1st 2016) *One piece (October 20th 1999) *OK KO (September 30th 2017) *The owl house (January 10th 2020) *Pokémon (February 6th 1999) (IL DP SM and pocket monsters only) *Phineas and Ferb (august 13th 2008) *Paw Patrol (December 25th 2013) *Pingu In The City (March 1st 2018-September 30th 2019 November 1st 2019) *Rockos modern life (may 30th 1994-december 25th 2008 September 30th 2010-september 11th 2011 april 1st 2017-june 25th 2018 September 30th 2019) *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (November 11th 2019) *Ready Jet Go (April 1st 2016) *Rise of The TMNT (July 20th 2018) *santiago of the seas (?2020) *The Simpsons (June 2nd 1990) *SpongeBob SquarePants (January 1st 2000) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (January 15th 2009-March 31st 2015 November 1st 2019) *Steven Universe (March 25th 2014) *Steven Universe future (December 25th 2019) *Summer Camp Island (July 7th 2018) *Snoopy in Space (November 1st 2019) *Space chickens from space (January 1st 2020) *TMNT (1987) (august 13th 1988) *Thundercats (1985) (January 7th 1990-April 8th 1996 September 8th 2003-June 14th 2007 April 1st 2011-June 25th 2018 November 1st 2019) *Thomas and friends (august 15th 1988) *Thundercats (2011) (September 30th 2011-June 25th 2018 November 1st 2019) *Total Dramarama (November 1st 2019) *Unikitty (April 1st 2018) *Victor and Valentino (April 1st 2019) *The veggietales show (October 22nd 2019) *Winx club (may 8th 2005-september 30th 2017 January 1st 2020) *We Bare Bears (September 30th 2015) *Yugioh (October 31st 2001) (Live action) *All that (January 1st 1995-june 25th 2012 may 1st 2019) *Bunk,d (December 1st 2015) *Blues clues and you (November 11th 2019) *Coop and CAMI ask the world (January 21st 2019) *Good luck Charlie (April 4th 2010-september 30th 2017 November 25th 2018) *Henry danger (august 21st 2014) *Hunter street (march 11th 2017) *Helpsters (November 1st 2019) *Icarly (January 1st 2008-september 30th 2017 November 25th 2018) *Jessie (September 30th 2011-september 30th 2017 November 25th 2018) *The mandalorian (November 12th 2019) *Ravens home (July 21st 2017) *Ryan's mystery playdate (April 19th 2019) *Sesame street (august 15th 1988) *Sydney to the max (September 30th 2019) Former programming (Original series's) * Die egg yokers (the egg yolks) (February 28th 2000-201?) (Animated) The original 5 (TMNT 87 DRAGON BALL 85 INSPECTOR GADGET 83 THE CHARILE BROWN AND SNOOPY SHOW and DUCKTALES 87) *Ducktales (1987) (august 13th 1988-february 19th 2008 September 30th 2017-june 25th 2018) (Other animated shows) *The Archie show (august 13th 1988-1992) *Alvin and the chipmunks (1983) (august 15th 1988-september 30th 2015) *Adventure time (April 5th 2010-april 1st 2019 December 23rd 2019) *Ahhh real monsters (October 31st 1994-november 22nd 2007 may 30th 2008) *Angry beavers (august 17th 1997-august 17th 2017) *All grown up (may 23rd 2003-april 19th 2017) *Avatar the last airbender (February 21st 2005-november 25th 2018) *Babar (April 26th 1989-january 8th 2004 may 30th 2004-september 30th 2017) *Babar and the adventures of badou (February 14th 2011-january 1st 2016) *Back at the barnyard (September 29th 2007-september 30th 2017 January 21st-august 31st 2019 December 22nd 2019) *Captain tsubasa (1983) (August 13th 1988-september 30th 1994) *Shin captain tsubasa (July 1st 1989-january 1st 1991) *Captain tsubasa J (October 21st 1994-june 1st 1997) *Captain tsubasa road to 2002 (January 1st 2002-september 30th 2004) *Captain tsubasa (2018) (April 2nd 2018-january 1st 2020) *Catdog (October 31st 1998-may 30th 2008 September 30th 2010-september 11th 2011) *Caillou (May 7th 1999-September 5th 2018) *Chalk zone (may 1st 2002-october 28th 2013) *Chop chop ninja (April 1st-november 11th 2019) *Doug (nick/Disney) (august 11th 1991-december 25th 2008) *Dexters laboratory (April 27th 1996-december 23rd 2019) *Dragon ball Z (April 26th 1989-january 1st 2020) *Dragon ball GT (February 7th 1996-december 31st 2014) *Dragon ball Z kai (April 5th 2009-september 30th 2019) *Futruama (may 1st 1999-November 11th 2017) *The fairly oddparents (November 20th 2001-january 21st 2019 December 23rd 2019) *Ganbare kickers (October 31st 1988-june 1st 1997) *George of the jungle (2007) (June 29th 2007-july 23rd 2009 September 10th 2016-march 25th 2018) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (October 30th 2002-december 23rd 2019) (Aired as a part of "Grim and Evil" before 2003) *Garfield and friends (January 1st 1989-september 30th 2007) *Invader zim (November 20th 2001-december 25th 2016 April 25th 2017-january 1st 2020) *Jimmy neutron (January 6th 2003-march 30th 2018 january 21st 2019 December 22nd 2019) *Jacob two-two (may 30th 2004-october 10th 2009) *King of the hill (January 12th 1997-july 22nd 2018) *Mickey mouse clubhouse (may 5th 2006-may 1st 2019 December 23rd 2019) *Naruto shippuden (January 1st 2008-december 31st 2019) *Postman pat (August 15th 1988-june 25th 2018) *Rugrats (august 11th 1991-december 3rd 2018 December 23rd 2019) *The real ghostbusters (august 13th 1988-october 1st 1999 July 25th 2016-september 30th 2017) *Ren and stimpy (august 11th 1991-march 25th 2018) *Sonic SATAM (may 30th 1994-january 1st 1998) *Sonic X (may 7th 2004-august 31st 2014) *Sonic boom (April 1st 2015-june 25th 2018) *TMNT (2003) (February 8th 2003-august 31st 2015) *TMNT (2012) (September 29th 2012-may 23rd 2019) *Total Drama (July 8th 2007-june 25th 2018) (Live action) *Blues clues (April 1st 1997-november 10th 2019) Timeline Maximum TV timeline#Animated Category:Maximum TV programming Category:Chope Category:Television channels Category:Chope television channels Category:Maomao666